<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贝弗】口舌之快 by Sawada_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015467">【贝弗】口舌之快</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawada_7/pseuds/Sawada_7'>Sawada_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawada_7/pseuds/Sawada_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>–26岁贝尔菲戈尔x16岁弗兰<br/>–十年后Varia，原作向<br/>–简单来讲，是一个弗兰嘴贱把王子惹恼，于是王子把弗兰*到说不出话来的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Flan | Fran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贝弗】口舌之快</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他把贝尔惹恼了。</p><p>其实也算不上什么稀奇事——毕竟他的嘴巴一向狠毒，带着点咄咄逼人的味道，常常逼得那为自称王子的前辈对他亮出利器、大打出手。他对此不甚在意——好歹是个幻术师，如果这么轻易就被人拿去了性命，那Varia雾守啦、六道骸弟子啦、这之类的名号，恐怕他也担待不起了。</p><p>但是那天不一样。</p><p>结束了任务后，他们趁着夜色回到varia，那白痴前辈就蹲在他的窗棂上，沉默地听着他机关枪一样地、用平缓没有起伏的语调喋喋不休地抱怨——无非是任务的劳苦、Varia对未成年人呃压榨、贝尔前辈对后辈的失礼。他在沉默的气氛里逐渐放低了声音，最后缓慢地住了嘴。贝尔菲戈尔还是蹲在那里，沉默得反常，不应答也不反驳，甚至不掏出他引以为傲的小刀来回击。</p><p>是不是太过分了？他后知后觉地反省了一下，毕竟一直戳着别人的缺点说个不停什么的……也许该道个歉吧。</p><p>要道个歉才行的，他想。</p><p>可是对不起的第一个音节尚且没来得及出口、就措不及防地跌在地上、砸了个粉碎。他觉得身体软了一下，重心失衡，直挺挺地向后倒去，紧接着、他、未出口的话就被迫咽了回去——后脑磕在枕头上，软绵绵的没什么感觉，倒是钳着下巴的手太过用力，逼得他不得不张开嘴。忽然落下来的吻粗暴又强硬，招呼都不打一声——倒不如说完全是某个任性的王子在自顾自地泄愤，那条温软的舌撬开他的齿关钻进来，卷过唇舌又挑弄舌尖，恼羞成怒似的、堵住了他那张但凡开了口就要气死人的嘴。弗兰皱起眉，下唇被叼在齿间厮磨，酥酥麻麻的刺痛让他觉得鼻尖有点泛酸，他推着贝尔菲戈尔的胸口，指尖抓住他的Varia队服，扯出了参差不齐的褶皱。</p><p>“Me说前辈你还真的是——”</p><p>他从险些窒息的困境中脱身，急于调整呼吸遮掩自己的失态，一时间把道歉都抛到了脑后，几乎是想也不想地、将锋利的字句全数丢出去：“——还说自己是什么王子、皇室、贵族，根本一点礼貌都没有，招呼都不打一声就突然凑过来，Me才觉得前辈你——”</p><p>“我要是你、”</p><p>伏在身前的人忽然抬起手，捏住了他的后颈。不甚轻柔的力度，几乎要在皮肤上抓出扎眼的红痕，比起牵制，更像是一种威胁。弗兰本能地觉察到危险，咄咄逼人的字句跟着停顿了一下，贝尔就借着这几秒的空隙低下头去，狠狠地咬在他衣领下藏着的锁骨上。</p><p>“我要是你，就不会挑在这个时候惹怒王子。”</p><p>那一下咬得太过结实，几乎能从舌尖尝到丝丝带着血锈的腥甜，弗兰吃痛地到吸口气——这次不再是装模作样，而是实实在在地感觉到了疼。贝尔意识到这家伙没有再使用幻术，不由得心情大好，奖励似的，用舌尖轻轻卷着他脖颈上烙下的齿痕舔舐。</p><p>“毕竟接下来粗暴与否的选择权，全都在于王子本人啊。”</p><p>弗兰的表情变了变，波澜未变的眼底终于化开一点不一样的情绪。尚且来不及对这句话作出反应，贝尔的轻吻就一下跟着一下在他颈间啄了起来。他觉得痒，忍不住抓紧身下的床单，突出的指关节青葱泛白，被绕过窗棂的月光笼着，纠缠出斑驳交映的光晕。</p><p>事实上，那点湿漉漉的、连啃带咬的吻，已经算得上是任性王子最大的耐性，那只常年操纵钢琴线与匕首的手粗糙又温凉，不由分说地拨开他的衣襟下摆，在他的腰腹上游走。弗兰觉得身上密密匝匝起了一层疙瘩，他的手好像带着夜间砭骨入髓的寒风，打透了皮肤钻到骨缝里，单单只是触碰、就让他觉得指尖使不上力气。</p><p>贝尔打小就用匕首杀人、不算熟练的时候，被自己的钢线误伤到的情况绝不在少，那只手的脂腹与虎口覆着一层厚茧，弯起的指节处攀着蜿蜒的疤痕，幻术师不参与近身战斗，藏在队服下的身体干净柔软得连一点战斗留下的痕迹都找不到，带着茧的手从腰侧擦过去，粗粝的疼让他觉得有什么东西挤入喉间，几乎要喷薄着涌出，又被他咬紧齿关、强行咽回去。</p><p>他觉得自己该说点什么，至少不该任由事情在这样旖旎的、暧昧的气氛继续发展——这实在是太奇怪了。他不是个喜欢被牵着鼻子走的人，更不喜欢立场上处于被动、虽然说也不是没想过会有这种情况发生，但不管怎么说、自己都不该是被压在下面的那个——他深吸一口气，几乎是掐着手心，压下了声音里几不可察的颤抖。</p><p>“Me都说了——”他推开在颈间磨蹭的那颗脑袋，指缝间穿插着柔软的金发，“前辈是狗吗，黏黏呼呼地蹭在这里，倒不如说是眼睛被挖走了才会用刘海挡住吗、”</p><p>埋在他颈窝的小王子沉默了，弗兰挣了挣，试图从他的禁锢中抽身：“玩够了就赶紧放开Me，和白痴在一起待久了也会变成白痴的，前辈还是饶了——”</p><p>旋即他觉得颈间炸开一阵剧痛，逼得他把未出口的话揉成碎片咽下去，尖锐的字句成了闷哼，从唇角浅浅地溢出一点音节，贝尔发了狠似的在他颈侧又咬了一口，迸出了丝丝殷红的血线，他下意识要燃起火焰，却被先一步捉住了手腕，Varia的雾之指环被强行摘下，随便放到床头或是什么地方，贝尔拉过他的双手按在头顶，眼眸被发丝遮盖得严严实实，看不清楚表情。</p><p>但弗兰还是察觉到了——那个自大的、我行我素的王子，此刻正在生气。与平时吵吵嚷嚷地放狠话不同，他真正生起气来时，反而沉默得让人难以觉察，气氛在这一刻跌至冰点，好像刚才那一点温和的旖旎都悄然无踪，弗兰后知后觉地意识到、自己似乎是闯了大祸——但是已经来不及了，贝尔干脆利落地抽出他在推搡中变得松垮的皮带，将他交叠的手腕捆在了一起。</p><p>……完了，完了完了完了。他想，玩脱了。</p><p>皮带的卡扣被报复一样拉到最紧，几乎要嵌入皮肉，在皮肤上留下肿胀充血的红痕。对方将突起的金属扣沿挂在床头的栏杆上，弗兰试着挣了挣，却发现十个指头都使不上力气，软绵绵地虚拢成拳，稍微动一下、就是一阵粗砺的痛。</p><p>小王子咧开嘴，嘻嘻笑着凑近他，温热的吐息喷洒在耳廓，湿漉漉地，让他本能地想要闪躲。</p><p>“不是说了吗，最好别惹怒王子。”那个人在耳侧磨蹭，忽然又一口咬住自己的耳垂，疼得他身体一抖：“既然你学不会闭嘴，那就干脆做到你说不出话来为止。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……不是吧，来真的吗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>弗兰下意识地想要说些什么，却被突如其来的吻打断。连先前那一点似有若无的耐性都被磨尽，对方钳着他的下巴，粗暴地咬上他的下唇，比起亲吻更像是在撕咬，弗兰疼得直皱眉头，越是挣扎、箍在腕口的皮带扎得越紧，指尖逐渐变得冰冷麻木，所有的钝痛都成了密密匝匝的酥麻，又在对方到处乱啄的亲吻下血液回流，他目愣地看着天花板，只觉得大脑一片空白，断了连接的神经在疼痛与暧昧交织的气氛中缓慢地恢复思考，他眨了眨眼，腾然间感觉到胸口一凉，紧随而来的，是某种冰冷的、锋利的触感，正抵在对他而言极度不妙的位置上。</p><p>“贝尔前辈——”</p><p>他第一次觉得有点慌，那种地方从来没有人碰过，哪怕是他自己一个人洗澡时、也会有意无意地小心避开，如今却被人用锋利的小刀——虽然是刀背——抵住拨弄，一时间有什么东西沿着尾椎骨爬上来，一路攀上后颈，让他觉得头皮发麻。他忍不住挣扎起来，却又被强硬地捏着肩膀按了回去。</p><p>“别乱动哦，”贝尔嘻嘻笑道，手腕一翻，用冰冷的金属薄片抵着他胸前的那点颜色，不客气地向下压去：“王子可不敢保证会不会手滑……嘻嘻嘻，你也不想流一身血吧？”</p><p>恶劣、恶劣到极致。最差劲了——弗兰识相地把这些话咽下去，依由他的意思，老老实实地停下挣扎。对方好歹也是个二十多岁的成年人，偏偏在这种事情上幼稚得可怜，有意报复也好、一时性起也罢，他抿紧唇角，被绑住的手无意识地动了动，紧张地捏成拳头。</p><p>伏在他身上的王子显然很满意他的识时务，于是大发慈悲地收了那把刀子，随意地抛掷出去，钉在门板边缘。他的目光一直追着钢琴线划过的轨迹，直到见着那条泛着银光的丝线无力垂下、才算是真正松了口气。可胸前刚刚被威胁过的那一点旋即被捏住，脂腹粗粝的茧揉着脆弱的皮肤摩擦，电流似的一瞬间沿着脊椎涌了上来。弗兰的思绪不算集中，没来得及将呜咽吞下，那点呻吟从唇角溢出，又落到贝尔的耳朵里——对方明显停顿了一下，藏在刘海下的眼一眨不眨地望着他，像是在惊奇——原来从那张气死人不偿命的嘴巴里、也能发出这样柔软的声音吗。</p><p>贝尔笑了起来，显然是来了兴趣，于是更加用力地用手指去折磨那一处。揉捏、掐住、拎起，随后再按住打转，涌上来的战栗说不出道不明，逼得弗兰的指尖都跟着打颤，他只好恼火地咬住下唇，却又被对方按着下巴接吻，于是吞不下的呜咽就从纠缠的唇舌间断断续续地流淌，那只折磨着前胸的手指越来越用力，甚至让他开始怀疑那脆弱的、根本经不起揉搓的部位，是不是已经被责备得磨破了皮。</p><p>好在贝尔对他服软似的闷哼很是受用——在他濒临爆发的节点上、那恶劣的王子终于心满意足地松开了手。</p><p>他第一次觉得有些喘不过气——脑袋里嗡嗡鸣响，眼前眩晕昏聩，耳尖烧出的温度烫得灼人，不用想、脸颊现在一定也丢人地红了个透吧。他的前辈撑在自己身上，刘海乱七八糟地铺开，隐隐能瞧见一点浅色的、狭长的上睫，弗兰迟钝地眨了眨眼，胸前的刺痛终于后知后觉涌上来，他嘶地抽了口气，疼得险些要流出眼泪。</p><p>从这件荒唐的事情发生开始，那个没轻没重的白痴王子就一直在让他疼——咬也好、绑也罢，一点情事上该有的柔情缱绻都没有。他倒是不指望开膛王子能说出什么甜言蜜语——老实说，如果贝尔真的软下声音来说好话，他恐怕会直接吓萎掉——但是也没成想对方会这样粗暴，简直就是故意不让他好过。被绑住的手在疼，留下了齿痕的脖颈也在疼，但却没有哪个是像现在这样、疼痛里夹杂着丝丝快感，让他忍不住开始害怕——只有变态才会觉得疼痛很爽吧，他已经在不知不觉中成长为变态了吗？</p><p>“喂、小青蛙——”</p><p>他的表情太过凝重，以至于让贝尔小小地忐忑了一下、开始犹豫自己是不是做的有些过火。弗兰旋即反应过来，胸口一顿一顿的疼让他觉得心烦，于是那张刚刚才汲取了些许教训的嘴巴，又一次咄咄逼人地吐出了锋利的字句：</p><p>“前辈到底行不行啊。”</p><p>他扬起了脖颈，为刚才的失态弥补似的，有些倔强地说，“不是啃就是咬，虽然Me总说前辈像狗一样，但前辈也不至于这么急于证明给Me看吧，嘶、那一下可是真的很疼啊，差不多适可而止一点……”</p><p>他说到这里，终于在王子愈发阴暗的脸色里收了声音。他觉得他要完了，那张刚因为他的服软而变得柔和一点的脸色，此刻阴沉得几乎要滴出墨，他意识到接下来这一顿操自己似乎是挨定了，于是大脑飞快地运作转动，试着给自己找一条能少遭些罪的路来——</p><p>“……抱歉，”最后他小声又别扭地这么说道，“Me不是那个意思，前辈你……”</p><p>话音到了这里，又有些说不出口了。前辈什么？这个时候再让他住手，是不是太晚了点？弗兰犹豫地止了话头，贝尔却歪过脑袋，没什么感情地接上了他的话。</p><p>“我怎么？”</p><p>弗兰如鲠在喉，短暂地沉默了一瞬，决定后退一步：“……Me还没成年，”他斟酌着措辞，“前辈你能不能，稍微温柔一点。”</p><p>贝尔沉默一瞬，阴测测地笑了起来。</p><p>“你做梦。”</p><p>“说过了要做到你说不出话来，王子绝不食言。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>行吧，自食恶果。</p><p>这么多年过去了，今天总算是明白这个词到底是什么意思了。</p><p>有不少人对他的评价尖酸刻薄——说他嘴巴坏、目中无人，自大又轻狂，虽然幻术玩得不错，但总喜欢到处得罪人。</p><p>也有人说他聪明，不管什么时候都能置身事外，不论什么事情都把自己摘得干净，情绪从不在面上表露，没人看得出他究竟在想什么。</p><p>他就像个局外人——喜欢用冷漠的、不带感情的眼神，旁观周遭发生的一切，所有人都是故事里的配角，包括他自己，哪怕那把撩起事端的火烧在了他的身上，他也能眼睛都不眨一下地，任由事态随便发展下去。</p><p>所以不该是这样的，不该是这样，被动地、被自己的搭档兼前辈绑在床上，半是强迫地来一场称得上是疯狂的做爱。</p><p>更何况身上那个人压根就没有一点爱护未成年的意识。</p><p>被掐着后颈咬上前胸时，弗兰不可遏止地颤抖起来，那地方刚被指尖折磨过，现在还疼着，被温热的舌含着卷住，快感掺着刺痛，一波跟着一波涌上大脑皮层。他十六岁，做这种事情是第一次，好在六道骸或许不算是个合格的监护人，却是个合格的师傅，他接受过基本的性教育，付诸实践却还是头一回，王子没有一点对待新手的耐心，又或者说他那些尖锐的、刻薄的话已经将对方的耐心彻底磨尽，掐着后颈皮肉的手松开，沿着脊背中央那条隐秘的缝隙向下滑去，探入他松松垮垮的裤腰。</p><p>“前辈别——”</p><p>莫名地、他对接下来要发生的事情有了一点恐惧。</p><p>恐惧，这个词有些陌生，明明只身陷入敌潮都能心间平静无波的人，在这双手的操控下居然泛出了恐惧。倒不是说抵触，只是因为从未接触过，所以感到害怕。他下意识地想要阻拦，却忘了双手还被绑着，金属卡扣撞击栏杆，发出清脆的声响。</p><p>贝尔用牙齿浅浅地叼着他的乳尖厮磨，模糊不清地道：“闭嘴。”</p><p>他识相地收了声——虽然不知道怎么回事，但现在的贝尔似乎对他的声音很不满，说什么都像是在挑衅对方。</p><p>于是他咬紧齿关，将残片似的呜咽吞下，贝尔吮着他的乳尖，浅浅的吻一路流连到小腹，他感到禁锢在腰窝的那只手忽然用了些力气，来不及消化腰侧被掐住的疼痛，他的视线一转，整个人被掀翻在床上。</p><p>前额摔进枕头时他还有点懵，唯一能感受到的、就是身后那只正在扒他裤子的手。钳制着手腕的皮带生生拧了个圈儿，咣铛一声装在床沿上，他的双手被绑得几乎失去直觉，指尖泛起了充血的红。</p><p>“前辈、打个商量，”</p><p>他拿捏着语气开口，也顾不得下身被剥得干净。没开灯的里屋昏暗得几乎只着月光，他看不见贝尔的脸，没来由地觉得心慌。</p><p>“Me不挣扎了、也不说多余的话，”他说，“你把Me松开。这太疼了。”</p><p>最后一句的语气放得极软，带了点委屈的味道——事实上，他是真的感到委屈。贝尔生气，他理解，生气了所以绑他，他也理解，可是绑都绑了，还要又掐又咬，换作是谁都会觉得委屈。何况他只有十六岁，说得直白一点，与未成年人干这档子事本来就犯法，虽然说那白痴王子根本不在乎法律这回事，但耐心一点难道不是基本常识吗。</p><p>他已经服软了，稍微对他温柔一点也不是不可以吧。</p><p>他感觉到落在自己脊线上的吻停顿了一瞬，下一秒，他的腿根被人强行分开，贝尔硬生生挤入他腿间，身后探来的那只手骨节分明，指节葱白，他垂下眼，看着它扯向皮带的金属扣，轻轻一拽，他被钳制的双手旋即一松，恢复了自由。</p><p>他的目光滑下去，落在手腕的伤痕上。红肿的、骇人的痕迹，像个血红的镯子，紧紧箍在腕口，手还是麻的，使不上力气，他只好用手肘撑着身体，强迫自己不回头。</p><p>随后他感觉到有什么东西探进了身体，带着些不容分说的力度，包裹着温热湿滑的液体。那磨人的茧太过有存在感，他在强烈的异物感中辨认出那东西是贝尔的手指，裹着的大概是润滑剂、或者是其他什么？</p><p>“王子忽然发现——”</p><p>身后那个人慢条斯理地开了口，弗兰光是要压下喉口里的呻吟就用了大半的力气，实在没什么精力再去逐字逐句理解他的话。那只在他身体里作乱的手指随意乱戳，毫无章法，他觉得有点疼、却意外地并不难以忍受。</p><p>“小青蛙这张嘴，只有在求饶的时候、说话才意外地中听。”</p><p>弗兰僵硬了一瞬，心底泛上来些许不好的预感。</p><p>贝尔的手停顿了一瞬，忽然加快了速度，弗兰在推力之下向前跌去，前额砸在柔软蓬松的枕头里，一头碧翠的发蹭得乱飞。</p><p>“再说点好听的吧。”贝尔放柔了力气，循着脊骨的轮廓落下亲吻。他身量瘦小，皮肤下几乎没什么肉，那些吻细碎地落在骨节上，像是穿过血肉烙进他心里。</p><p>什么才算是好听的、他短暂地分神思索了一下，什么样的话才好听，什么样的话能满足成年人的恶趣味。</p><p>体内的手指从一根增加到两根，紧接着是第三根，每一次的抽插都让他觉得小腹饱胀得不可思议。小臂越来越没有力气，几次让他险些撑不住身体，腕口的肿痕在床单上磨蹭，钝痛又将他的神智从汹涌的情潮中抽离，他在短暂的清明中调整呼吸，不再费力地压抑那些越过喉口的呻吟——反正贝尔菲戈尔喜欢听。比起逞强的嘴硬，他更喜欢听他那些断断续续的的喘息。</p><p>体内的手指腾地抽离，一瞬间的空虚让弗兰肘弯一软，脸埋入枕头，成了塌腰耸臀的姿势。他被逼得眼角发红，好像有什么东西在体内肆意地生根抽芽，柔软的叶脉撩得他心痒痒。身后响起皮带扣碰撞的声响，清脆地跌在暧昧的气氛中，有什么比三根手指更加庞大、更加灼烫的东西抵在他的身后，单是轻轻磨蹭，就让他心里开始打退堂鼓。</p><p>……不行啊，太大了，整个人都会被撕开的吧。</p><p>脊背贴上了一点温润的温度，贝尔俯下身，加重的呼吸和暧昧的私语一并落在他耳朵里，他只觉得身前涨得发疼，下意识地想要伸手去安慰一下自己，却又被强硬地捉着手腕按住。弗兰几乎要软了腿，那些吐息烧灼着他的耳骨，将耳垂染上了浅薄的一层红。</p><p>他知道贝尔在等，等他说几句‘好听的话’。</p><p>可他开不了口——不管怎么说，他也是个有生理需求的、正值青春期的正常男生，那些圈圈叉叉少儿不宜的读物也算看过不少，他当然明白贝尔等的是什么，但他说不出口，太过羞耻、太过难以启齿，他哼哼唧唧了半天，最后也只能不痛不痒地、一遍又一遍地唤道，贝尔前辈、贝尔前辈。</p><p>他用前额去蹭柔软的枕芯，被压住的双手磨得他几近发疯，他觉得难受，偏偏那个刚刚给予了他疼痛的人、这会儿不再给予他快感，他只好凑过去，用额头抵着那只紧箍自己的手背，小幅度地蹭了蹭。</p><p>“前辈、快点……”</p><p>这是他能拿出的、最为柔软的态度了。他感受到那只手僵硬了一下，贴着他脊背的人重重地咂舌，接着他整个人被翻过来，摔在被褥里，膝弯被那人强硬地抬起。</p><p>“可以，”</p><p>手还被攥着，他只能红着眼角去看他。贝尔散乱的发丝下匆匆略过一道斑驳的光晕，他眯了眯眼，却看不清楚。那个人钳着他的腰腹猛地挺身——啪地一声，他听到了脑海里断弦的声音。</p><p>接下来的几秒内，他的大脑都处于一片空白中。疼是真真切切的疼，一瞬间撕裂似的痛苦逼得他冷汗直冒，贝尔难得温柔了一回，耐着性子等他适应，他却在这样粗暴的快感之下觉察到身体抖个不停，涨得发疼的前端断断续续吐出白浊的液体，他被那股冰凉的触感打得浑身一抖，不可置信地低下头——</p><p>“你射了。”</p><p>贝尔贴着他的耳廓，压低了声音喃喃，“只用后面就射了，嘻……这不是比看起来还要能干嘛，弗兰。”</p><p>没有叫他小青蛙，也没有带上诡谲的笑声，射精过后的身体酸软无力、还敏感得不得了，他却借着这个空隙动了起来。弗兰的眼泪一下子就冒了出来，呜咽与呻吟再压抑不住，断断续续地在房间里流淌。</p><p>他仅有的理智让他吃力地挥手、捏出一个堪堪笼罩过房间的结界。天快要亮了，如果被鲁斯利亚开门撞见这副模样，他宁可现在就找个地方一头撞死。</p><p>他被操干得眼角发红，眼泪不知道是疼的还是爽的、劈里啪啦地砸下来，冒个不停。他开口想说些什么，贝尔却凑过来跟他接吻，他受不住对方唇舌之间的攻掠与纠缠，晕晕乎乎地觉得喘不过气来。</p><p>膝弯被架上肩膀，整个身体几乎要折起来，贝尔把他揉进怀里，啄在他的眼角和鼻尖上。或许得谢谢这位惟我独尊的王子良心发现温柔了一回，可就像是要跟他对着干似的，在他开口的前一秒——那个人身下的动作与面上截然不符地、几乎算得上是凶狠地猛地顶入——</p><p>“别、轻点——”</p><p>一句话要分成三句才说得完，他感觉到自己的意识、包括身体都成了提线木偶，任凭对方拉扯着操控。他不喜欢这样，这样被动地、失去了对自己的掌控权。贝尔却不管他，他的确说到做到，说是要做到说不出话来、就不会中途善罢甘休。弗兰迷迷糊糊地觉得自己好像又射了一次，可贝尔还是掐着他的下巴，跟他交换一个又一个湿漉漉的吻。</p><p>什么时候才能结束……</p><p>他无意识地伸手去钳贝尔的小臂，手指软绵绵地使不上力气——倒不如说，全身上下都又酸又软，他的确说不出话来了，作为一个前不久才满十六岁的处男、差不多也快要到了极限。他只能抓着贝尔的手臂摇头，识时务地凑过去主动亲吻他，带着点生涩地、含着他的下唇，密密匝匝地吮吸。</p><p>弗兰是聪明的，有不少人这样评价过。他知道怎么把贝尔的恼火一股脑地戳引出来，当然也就知道这股怒火该如何平息。他感觉到自己被钳制的手腕松了松，于是变本加厉地抬手攀上他的脖颈，与他生疏地唇齿纠缠。</p><p>后脑被扣住，这个胡闹似的吻被强行加深，一瞬间反客为主卷过津液的舌让他觉得有点吃不消，但经过了一晚上，差不多也要习惯了那个人蛮横又粗暴的亲吻。贝尔单手搂住他的腰，下身抽送得漫不经心，弗兰觉得眼前花白，晨昏破晓的白光攀过窗棂，映出贝尔额前一点泛着鎏金的颜色，贝尔在他的唇下狠狠咬了一口，没等他皱着眉抱怨，就退出了他的身体。于是那股冰凉的浊液一股脑地溅出来，尽数打在了他被磨得泛红的腿根上。</p><p>那任性的王子好像说了句荤话，弗兰没听清楚，也没兴趣再问一次。他松了口气，这会儿才觉察到体力的飞速流逝，连眨眨眼睛都显得吃力。说不出话了，他想，还真是说到做到啊，现在可是真的累到说不出话来了。</p><p>弗兰仰躺在一片狼藉上，这会儿什么都不想考虑，只想好好睡一觉。贝尔对他难得的沉默感到满意，于是拍着他柔软的发顶，像是在为先前的粗暴赔不是。弗兰连翻白眼的力气都没有，随手扯过被单的一角，卷着那点未散尽的温热，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他再睁开眼的时候，已经是当天下午了。昏黄熔金的余晖从窗口斜斜地倾洒，打在他裸露在辈子外的脚踝上。Varia难得这样安静，哪怕他几乎睡过了一整个白天，斯库瓦罗也没提着他的领子把他从被窝里拎出来。他从换过了被单的床上翻了个身，腰后、以及某个难以启齿的部位牵扯出密密匝匝的刺痛，逼得他呲牙咧嘴地对着空气做了个鬼脸。</p><p>他磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，磨磨蹭蹭地换衣服，又磨磨蹭蹭地在头上扣好那顶笨重的青蛙帽子，磨磨蹭蹭地蹭出了门。</p><p>外头比房间里要热闹得多——大厅只有鲁斯利亚一个人说话的声音，隔了太远，听不太清楚，大概是在苦恼晚饭之类的、毕竟斯库瓦罗赶着出任务，一时半会儿回不来，没有了他，今晚的晚饭怎么能让Boss满意、还是个待解决的大难题。</p><p>弗兰走了两步，觉得腿软得不像样子。于是他干脆依靠在二楼的栏杆上，垂眼看着一楼大厅里吵吵闹闹的几个人。把他害成这副样子的罪魁祸首窝在软沙发里，站在肩上的匣动物和主人一样嚣张跋扈，尾巴漫不经意地甩动，朝翘着兰花指的鲁斯利亚呲出一口尖利的小白牙。</p><p>他该庆幸、不论在什么样的情况下，身为幻术师的本能意识都还保护着他。他稍稍偏过头，撕裂空气的匕首擦着他的脸颊飞过，“咚”地一声贯入墙壁，露在外面的刀柄晃出了虚影。</p><p>“居然一直睡到下午才醒，”坐在沙发上的王子头都没回，左手还保持着向后抛掷的姿势，“还真是消极怠工啊，你这青蛙。”</p><p>那要怪谁啊，弗兰面无表情地想。</p><p>他蹭着步子，慢吞吞地下楼，窝进沙发里坐下时，又觉得身后的疼痛沿着脊椎骨窜了上来。于是他的坐姿一瞬间变得仄歪又扭曲，半个身子都陷在靠背里，青白的手指抓握住沙发的扶手，手背迸出了青筋。</p><p>贝尔僵了僵，舌尖在唇齿间打了个转，刻薄的话到底还是没说出口。</p><p>于是他起了坏心眼——不让他多嘴多舌，那做些什么总是可以的吧。弗兰打了个响指，依附在身上的幻术旋即撤下，那边倒好了牛奶的鲁斯利亚回过头来，笑容腾地僵在了脸上。</p><p>队服穿得松松垮垮、衬衫的扣子解开两颗，脖颈的咬痕、锁骨上的吻痕，以及手腕上那一圈眨眼的、红肿的、捆绑过后留下的痕迹——鲁斯利亚手一抖，牛奶漫过杯沿，溢出几滴乳白的液体。</p><p>他的目光藏在墨镜下，变得晦暗不明，在贝尔与弗兰之间来来回回地扫过，最后又停留在弗兰腕口的红痕上。贝尔被他看得头皮发麻，岚貂的尾巴都炸起了毛。可对方只是叹了口气，把牛奶放到弗兰身边的桌子上，老气横秋地拍了拍弗兰的肩膀。</p><p>贝尔皱起了眉，看不明白这是什么意思，那只手却旋即绕到身后去，一巴掌糊上了他的后脑勺。</p><p>小王子被打懵了——倒不全是被打的，毕竟斯库瓦罗也常常拿他的后脑勺下手，可被鲁斯利亚这么对待，还是有史以来头一次。他的火气腾地冒上来，刚要发作，又见着鲁斯利亚双手叉着腰，头头是道地教训道：</p><p>“Mo——小贝尔真是的！别的暂且不提，弗兰酱还在长身体，年轻人冲动，鲁斯妈妈理解，但不可以这么粗暴，留下了一身痕迹，别人看到要怎么解释！”</p><p>他愣住了，弗兰垂着眼，没什么表情，喝了口牛奶。</p><p>“你就庆幸斯库酱出任务去了吧，不然被他看到，有你小子好受的。”</p><p>Varia的天才杀手——开膛王子，一瞬间明白了是怎么回事。</p><p>鲁斯利亚嘟囔着，要找点软膏拿来用，扭着腰离开了大厅。于是王子嘻嘻笑着回头看向弗兰，指缝间闪出冰凉刺眼的寒光。</p><p>“好玩吗？”</p><p>“好玩。”弗兰抬眼，毫无波澜地看着他。</p><p>贝尔的额角迸出青筋，他黑着脸走过来，一把夺过弗兰手里的半杯牛奶。弗兰被他按着肩膀压在靠背上，身后疼得一个激灵。他还没来得及抱怨，就被钳着下巴仰起头来，报复、又或者说惩罚似的，被迫迎接了王子并不温柔的一个吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>